1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device supporting Social Network Services (SNSs) and, more particularly, to a method and system for sharing activities of devices wherein a list of activities performed by a first user of a first device can be provided to others for sharing and the first device can directly perform or obtain a selected activity on a shared activity list provided by another user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in digital technology have enabled and popularized various devices that may be used for mobile communication and information processing, such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants, electronic notes, smartphones and tablet personal computers. Such devices may provide not only basic functions related to voice calls and text messages but also various advanced functions related to video calls, scheduling, document editing, electronic mail, Internet access and social networking.
Specifically, with advances in social networking technologies, information sharing through SNSs is becoming more diverse. For example, in addition to text messages and media content such as photographs and moving images, location information may be shared among many users. SNSs are online communities for making personal connections, and may cover personal media and information sharing services such as Twitter®, MySpace® and Facebook®. Currently, many people use SNSs to routinely communicate with others or to locate and share information.
A user using a device may activate an SNS social plug-in such as a “Like” or “Share” button to initiate a sharing feature. Currently, various SNS-based applications and web pages provide social plug-ins for sharing, which enable a user to share current states with an application use or a web page use with other users in a social network environment.
As described above, a user using a device may enter a “Share” button in an application or webpage to notify current states of the user to another user. However, if a user performs the SNS-based application (or the web page) and ends the application without entering the “Share” button, to share information on the application, the user may have to perform the application again and enter the “Share” button.
Currently, a user may only be aware of shared information provided by another user, but cannot provide a function related to the information in the user device.